The Shower
by setherfan91
Summary: What should've happened after Marissa goes to take a shower in the Second Chance. Rated M for a reason! Not suitable for minors! It's femmslash, so no likey, no read-ey.


The Shower

Rating: NC-17 for sexy Malexy goodness and language.

Disclaimer: I do not own the O.C. It belongs to Fox, Josh Schwartz, and whoever else. This is for entertainment purposes only, and suing would be worthless, because I'm pretty short on money right now.

AN- Sorry about all the underlining, I don't know what happened. It's fixed now.

This is my first attempt at writing a real sex scene. I always thought that in "The Second Chance" Alex should've acted on what she clearly felt when Marissa took off her shirt. Here is my version of what should have happened. No real plot, just sex. Also, the first few lines are stolen from the O.C. Read and Review please! Italics are Alex's point of view.

"Oh my God, did we really drink that much last night," Alex groans as she enters the living room to see Marissa picking up some of the many bottles and throwing them into a bag."Uh, we drank that much here," she replies, sounding a little hung over.

Alex yawns sleepily. "Who knew you Harbor chicks could throw down?"

"Yeah, well, I'm not like the other girls," Marissa says with a look that leaves Alex thinking all sorts of dirty thoughts. She quickly attempts to cover it up."Well, then, I guess it's about time I show you the meth lab in the basement." "I thought you'd never ask," Marissa replies, and they both laugh. "So, I guess you have to go to school," Alex says as she stands up and tries to push all the dirty thoughts about Marissa from her mind._ Think about something else, anything but her. Seth, Seth naked, Marissa naked. Oh God, help me. "_Say hi to Seth for me, I kinda miss his little chicken arms. What's he been up to? He hasn't bugged me for a while."

"Um I don't know, but I was kinda thinking of skipping school today, I mean how much is there ta learn about the Aztecs anyway." Marissa asks with a sheepish look. "Nothing really." _Besides, I could teach you much more useful things than that, like the top twenty things you can do with your tongue that'll make a girl scream. No, God, she just doesn't want to go to school, it's not an invitation to do her._"That's exactly what I was thinking. So what do you wanna do?"

_Besides ripping of all your clothes and fucking you til you scream?_

"Well," she starts, trying to guide her mind elsewhere, "are you ready for that surf lesson." _Getting you wet, that's a great idea. Oh, somebody stop me!_"Yes, awesome," she says enthusiastically._ "_Um let me just jump in the shower if that's ok."

Alex nods. _If that's ok?? I'd give everything I have to see you take a shower, or to take one with you. _Marissa walks down the hallway, but stops short of the bathroom and pulls her top off. _Oh holy fuck. She's stripping in front of me. Is she trying to kill me. _She puts the top over her chest."Oh wait, do you have another shirt I can cause this one kinda smells like cigarettes." _She asked you a question dumbass. _Unable to speak, Alex simply nods. Marissa gives her a smirk and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Alex turns and begins banging her head against the wall. _What is wrong with me. No, what's wrong with her? What was that smirk supposed to mean? Does it mean she wants me? Or that she knows what she's doing to me and is saying I can never have her. Jesus, I need a beer. _She picks up a half empty beer bottle and drains it in one gulp. The water starts in the distance.

_There's only one way that I'm ever going to figure this out. I have to ask her how she feels about me. _A second, more reasonable voice pops up in her head. _You can't do that, what if you totally freak her out and never get to see her again. What if it doesn't, what if she wants me too, _the less sensible/very horny Alex asks herself. _What if she runs away and never comes back? _Sensible Alex chimes in.

"I'm never gonna know until I try," Alex says quietly to herself, effectively shutting up her two inner voices. She begins walking towards her bathroom, pulling off her own shirt as she goes. She slips her panties off, and checks the doorknob. It's not locked. Taking a deep breath, she walks in, closing the door quietly behind her. The room is filled with steam, and she can just make out Marissa's outline in the shower. She doesn't seem to have heard her. _It's now or never. _She summons up her courage and opens the opaque door and steps into the steamy room. Marissa turns around startled.

"Alex, what are you doing in here?" She asks, though Alex doesn't sense any annoyance in her voice. There's just surprise, and…arousal? Alex steps closer to her, not saying anything. Marissa backs up slightly, her back hitting the wall.

"I want you," Alex murmurs softly. Marissa stares at her, stunned. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? You're all I can think about." Marissa still doesn't say anything. Beginning to think that she's made a mistake, Alex moves to back away, but Marissa grabs her, and, without preamble, kisses her hard. Alex moans into the kiss. After several long moments, they pull apart, panting slightly.

"I know what I do to you, because you do the exact same to me," she says, her eyes clouded over with lust. Alex kisses her again, softer this time. She runs her hands down Marissa's sides, resting them on Marissa's hips. Marissa tangles one hand in Alex's hair and rest the other on her neck, pulling her closer to her. They continue to kiss, breaking only when necessary for air. Alex moves one hand to Marissa's breast and gently begins to rub, avoiding her nipple. She moans into her mouth.

"Alex, God, that feels so good." Alex moves her hand and begins to tweak her nipple, making her moan louder. She continues this for several minutes, until Marissa is on the verge of tears with need. "Oh, baby, please stop teasing me."

Alex pulls her hands away and looks into her eyes. "What do you want? Tell me."

"I want you to fuck me, please, Alex, make me cum." Alex smirks and decides to stop teasing her. She drops to her knees before her, and gently licks her .

"Oh fuck!." Marissa exclaims loudly, putting her hands on Alex's shoulders for support. Alex continues to lick her, avoiding her clit, while Marissa is crying out above her. Finally, Alex takes pity on her and begins to suck hard on her clit.

"Oh God, oh God, OH GOD!" She cries, gripping her shoulders so hard, she draws blood, but it doesn't faze Alex, who continues her oral assault. "Oh fuck, Alex, I'm there, oh God, don't stop, I'm there, of fuck, Alex!" She screams as she comes hard against Alex's face. Alex holds on to her hips until she stops spasming. Alex stands up and kisses her hard, which Marissa eagerly returns. Marissa moves her hands down Alex's body and shoves two fingers inside of her.

"Oh, God, yes," Alex moans. Marissa starts nipping at her neck while she pumps her fingers in and out of her while flicking her thumb over her clit. Alex begins to shake, signaling her oncoming orgasm.

"Look at me," Marissa murmurs. "I wanna watch you cum." Alex locks eyes with her, and explodes.

"Oh fuck, yes, Marissa!" she cries out as she comes. Marissa murmurs soft words into her ear while she comes down from her high. When her breathing has returned to normal, she looks at Marissa with a slight smirk. "That was amazing," she says softly to her.

"Ditto." They continue staring at each other for a few moments, until they're rudely interrupted by the hot water running out. Jumping out of the shower, they both begin to laugh.

"So," Alex says with a grin as she wraps Marissa in her towel. "You ready for that surf lesson?"

"Hmm, no, but I'm ready for a different kind of lesson."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Alex asks, smirking.

"Take me in the bedroom, and teach me all of your favorite things," Marissa says with a seductive smile. "Race ya," she grins, running out of the bathroom, with Alex close on her heels, all thoughts of surfing forgotten.

There it is, I hope it's not too bad. Tell me what ya think!


End file.
